<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Layers by Ticigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164821">Layers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticigi/pseuds/Ticigi'>Ticigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticigi/pseuds/Ticigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Regulus are secretly meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Layers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for HP Kinkuary 2021</p><p>Prompt 2: Clothed sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sirius would probaly murder him if he ever find out.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being on bad terms with his family, including his brother, James knew that Sirius, strangely,  still had a tiny bit of that older brother's protective instinct  towards Regulus. </p><p> </p><p>It could easily slip unnoticed, because Sirius spared no hard words to speak of his sibling. However, knowing him as well as James did, there were a few signs here and there, and albeit small, they casted a different light over Sirius's tendency to introversion towards personal matters, sliding from under the cracks of the slibling’s thorn relationship; while Sirius wouldn't hesitate to make Regulus trip and fall when he passed by with his Slytherin friends, laughing cruelly in between mocking words and ignoring the barely veiled hurt the younger boy tried to disguise with an angry façade, he would also hex older students that picked on his little brother under false pretenses – he dropped Mulciber in the Black Lake and completely destroyed the books and homework parchments inside the Slytherin's bag, just as they'd done past year with Snivellus, under the allegation of imputing some humbleness on a Death Eater wannabe. But James knew better; just hours before he heard the cursing words being muttered under his best friend's breath, saw the grasp of his ebony wand as they both spotted Mulciber bumping his shoulder hard against Regulus at a hallway, making the younger boy lose balance and nearly fall.  </p><p> </p><p>For James, only watching made him feel powerless, but he had no apparent justification to publicly defend Sirius's baby brother. <em> Slytherins are evil, </em>he'd spent all his school years parroting. And yet, fully aware of the weight of his own stance, his blood boiled before the injustice – hell, sometimes he got close to hex a clueless Sirius for attacking Regulus; however, too much would be at stake, so he conformed with quietly stand aside, exchanging looks with Remus, who alternated between those exchanges and staring down at the floor with knitted brows, and realizing that it was how his friend must feel all the time. Despite never positioning himself against his friends, James was aware that Remus quite clearly disapproved of some of their...practices.</p><p> </p><p>Later, he'd rush to apologize, but Regulus would kindly excuse him by pointing out it was better this way; that it would be suspicious should he interfere, and that Sirius might have a fall out with his best friend should he defend him.</p><p> </p><p>James tried to tell him multiple times that his brother didn't truly hate him as he tried to pretend, but Regulus only ever offered him that little smile of his in response, that one that was his most open display of hurt, – the Slytherin was even worse than his brother at opening up – and James had no choice but to drop the subject with his heart tight in his chest while Regulus would gracefully change the subject to something lighter.</p><p> </p><p>They met quite frequently – the Marauder's map and the Invisibility cloak were detrimental tools to discreetly walk along the dark corridors, and James made a habit of going to pick Regulus in the dungeons so the Slytherin wouldn't risk getting a detention in his pristine school records – and soon would find some hidden place to snog.</p><p> </p><p>It was all very rushed, really; Regulus was paranoiac over the perspective of getting caught, and James didn't fully trust his friends not to follow him just to find out who was this mysterious bird James was obviously mooning over – and Lily's public rejections over his theatrics let quite clear that she wasn't the one he was secretly meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, they wouldn't even undress, – despite the reputation of the older Black brother, James was pleasantly surprised with the discovery that the youngest was one fiery little thing – and as soon they stepped into some empty classroom or hidden alcove, Regulus would attack his mouth with open-mouthed kisses and open his trousers exceedingly fast, then, looking up at him enticingly, he would get on his knees before James, still covered from neck to toe, and the Gryffindor would glance at the contours of the smaller boy's form under a dark cloak, and rely on memories to uncover the pale skin and slim form underneath the heavy fabrics as a warm mouth would close around his cock and suck him to completion. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Regulus would sit on his lap, straddled, with James's zipper undone and the light body over his covered from the waist up, the pearly buttons of his shirt  all perfectly done – <em> we're not the only ones sneaking out past curfew, James, this way it will be much faster to recompose ourselves if we hear anything close. I won't get caught completely exposed by some couple looking for a place to snog, nor by a prefect eager to deduce points – </em>and James would get a reprimand if he dared messing his hair, or open up a few buttons, just enough to slid his hands underneath the white cotton to press his palm over a warm chest and feel Regulus's thumping heartbeats. At these occasions, instead of the loud, skin slapping sounds that would take place should they be undressed, as Regulus would pant and bounce up and down his length, there'd be a muffled sound of his backside over the rustling fabrics of James's black trousers.</p><p> </p><p>Personally, James preferred the rare chances they got to rent some place for a few extra coins, – two minors renting a room was risking enough; two pureblood males, one of them from an extremely traditional house, was certainly enough reason for the extra galleons – since at the privacy and security of a room, Regulus would have no qualms over being properly debauched; but he understood his boyfriend’s fears – <em> could he call Regulus his boyfriend? They never discussed this matter. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Besides, it wasn't all that bad looking at the Slytherin's nearly pristine appearance, only to bore his eyes into the details that revealed his disheveled state – thin, long fingers digging tightly on James's shoulders; his eyes, undoubtedly his most distinctive feature for it’s unique shades of greys and blues, clouded by their mind-hazed state; his little moans when James found the right pace, or wrapped his hand around his cock; his hips thrusting in encounter to his own; the way he sometimes leaned over to muffle his voice with a bite on James’s shoulder as he came; or when he let his guard down in the afterglow, and James got the chance to hold him tight and pepper his beautiful face with playful kisses, sometimes making silly jokes just to see if he could incite his rare smiles.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain air of loneliness about Regulus. As if no one, even his own brother, was fully capable to figure him out. It was probably what attracted James to him in first place, a mystery about the quiet, handsome boy that subconsciously encouraged James to try and flirt with him when he spotted the Slytherin seeker training alone at the pitch. Regulus didn’t seem to have any true friendship bonds, only acquaintances he might call his friends, and while he had that haughty look about him, James found that defining him was much more complicated than merely putting the Black heir under a set of stereotypes. Regulus could whisper the sweeter confessions at a time and shut himself under a shell of a stoical façade at others; something that James eventually found out to be multiple layers to a face that he once spotted at far and simplified with a thought –  <em> that’s Sirius’s bigotted little brother. </em></p><p> </p><p>That’s why, should Regulus ever decide to turn away from that dark mess he was beginning to dip his fingers into, he'd fight Sirius and whoever else opposed them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>